


Правая рука Господа

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Heavy Petting, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, World War II, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: «Я не собираюсь вылезать из грёбаного спальника!»





	Правая рука Господа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [right hand to god](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507420) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



> Петтинг, дрочка. Название взято из «The Man» The Killers.

Холодно.

Обычно Баки не возражал: прохлада благотворно действовала на него, заставляя мозг работать, а его самого – быть активнее, так что обычно ему было всё равно. А уж Стив сейчас был здоров как конь и горяч как грелка, стало быть, Баки не приходилось беспокоиться, что тот замёрзнет до смерти. 

Но после спасения из Крайшберга Баки всё время было холодно – даже в летнюю жару, – а сейчас стоял поздний декабрь, их забросило в Шварцвальд, и тут был _грёбаный морозильник_. Они разместились на ночь, для разнообразия в палатках, и хотя Баки был укутан как капуста и лежал в шерстяном спальнике, его зубы отчаянно стучали от холода.

В палатке царила непроглядная темень. Должно быть, дело шло к рассвету: где-то неподалёку храпел Дуган, а его дежурство заканчивалось в полночь. Их со Стивом палатка стояла в отдалении от остальных, в основном потому, что Стив был долбаной наседкой. Это не имело ничего общего с тем фактом, что Баки уставал сильнее других, потому что просыпался среди ночи от кошмаров. _Ничего общего_. Стив просто с ним нянчился. 

Снаружи раздался треск, и Баки вздрогнул, напрягаясь. Ему потребовалась пара минут, чтобы понять, что это всего лишь хрустнула перемёрзшая ветка и никто не пытается напасть на них. Джим на дежурстве, а на сухом мелком снегу отчётливо будут видны любые следы, так что на время они в безопасности.

Стив поворочался во сне, подкатился ближе. Баки попробовал свернуться в клубок, прижавшись к Стиву в надежде согреться его теплом, но тело била такая дрожь, что это не особо помогало.

Нахуй нацистов и нахуй эту немецкую зиму. 

Стив снова поёрзал, почмокал и зашарил руками в поисках Баки. Засранец спал с руками поверх спальника. Ему стоило бы отдать чёртов спальник Баки, потому что не похоже, чтобы тот был ему вообще нужен. 

– Эй, – проурчал Стив, когда его рука наткнулась на бок Баки, и перекатился к нему, нависнув сверху. – Бак? 

– Что? – отозвался Баки, хотя это было, скорее _ч-ч-ч-ч-что_.

– Ты замёрз?

– А на ч-ч-ч-ч-то это похоже? – язвительно прошептал в ответ Баки, но грёбаная дрожь испортила весь эффект. 

Стив придвинулся ещё ближе, притягивая Баки за бедро. Он излучал жар даже сквозь два спальника и слои одежды, и Баки смог только вздохнуть и откинуться назад, отчаянно ища тепла. Стив обвил его рукой и ткнулся носом в край спальника, который Баки натянул на голову, кутаясь в него, словно в кокон. 

– Лучше? – прошептал Стив, и Баки издал невнятный согласный звук, успокаиваясь. 

Стив лениво погладил его живот, и Баки прикрыл глаза, пытаясь полностью расслабиться в объятиях Стива и перестать дрожать. Ладонь Стива сместилась ниже, прижалась к паху Баки. 

– Хочешь, согрею тебя как следует? – едва слышно спросил Стив. 

– Я не собираюсь вылезать из чёртова спальника только ради того, чтобы мы друг друга потискали, – прошипел Баки в ответ. – И Джим услышит. 

– Никто не говорит вылезать из спальника, – сказал Стив, нажимая ладонью сильнее и легко потирая, и Баки выдохнул, почувствовав, как дёрнулся член. – Тебе просто надо быть тихим, я позабочусь о тебе. 

Баки выпрямился, прижимаясь спиной к груди Стива. 

– Ты похотливый мудак, – пробормотал он. – Но да. Да. 

Стив хохотнул и вжался бёдрами в его задницу. 

– Суй руку в трусы, Бак. 

– Я в восторге от твоей прямолинейности, – сухо сообщил Баки, но расстегнул штаны и подштанники, стянул зубами перчатку, лизнул ладонь и скользнул холодной рукой в трусы. Он выдохнул, обхватывая себя и поглаживая. Пальцы были _ледяными_.

– Ты меня любишь, – промурчал Стив, накрывая руку Баки своей и начиная медленно двигать ею. Мягкое давление заставляло ладонь Баки скользить по его члену, словно он дрочил себе, и... 

...Стив сжал его руку, и с губ Баки сорвался короткий удивлённый стон. Его член начал твердеть, и вся кровь устремилась в низ живота. 

Стив шикнул на него – скотина, – и Баки закусил губу, уступая инициативу. У него не было возможности получить разрядку последние несколько недель из-за бесконечных переходов, жизни в палатках и _ёбаного холода_ , и сейчас прикосновения ощущались так остро, и так сложно было оставаться тихим. Лучше могло быть только если Стив сделал бы это сам, но Баки не был идиотом и не собирался открывать спальник и впускать холодный воздух ради дрочки. 

Стив нашёл ровный, мучительно медленный ритм, с лёгкостью контролируя движения руки Баки своей широкой ладонью. Дыхание Баки стало тяжёлым, он вскинул бёдра, стараясь усилить давление. Мозоли на его ладони просто восхитительно ощущались на члене, истекающем смазкой. Стив снова потёрся о его задницу, словно дрочил, пока ласкал Баки, и тот вдруг подумал, а как бы это было, будь они под крышей и с обогревателем. Возможно, Стив смазал бы свой член и скользил им между сжатых бёдер Баки, задевая чувствительную промежность, а его ладонь, грубая и горячая, гладила бы член Баки. Может быть, они делали бы это так долго, насколько их хватит, рука Стива двигалась бы то быстрее, то медленнее, удерживая Баки на самой грани. 

Дыхание Баки сбилось, и Стив обхватил его плотнее. Неумолимое давление заставляло Баки сжимать пальцы теснее и трахать собственный кулак. 

Баки мог придумать сотни способов, как они сделали бы это в других обстоятельствах, бля, да даже если просто погода не стояла бы такая отвратная. Но всё, что у них было – это отрицательные температуры, холодные поддоны под походными постелями и тонкий брезент, отделяющий их от остального отряда. Но даже из этих стеснённых условий Стив выжимал максимум, чтобы Баки было хорошо, точно зная, как заставить белый шум в его голове умолкнуть ненадолго. 

Стив изменил положение руки, и ладонь Баки проехалась по головке, заставив его резко выдохнуть. Он был на грани, его бёдра изгибались от удовольствия, и он сильно кусал губы, чтобы удержаться от стонов. 

– Не согрелся ещё? – дыхание Стива было тяжеловато, чтобы сойти за ровное, он тёрся о Баки короткими резкими толчками, но в его шёпоте слышались знакомые самодовольные нотки. 

Баки захотелось ударить его, а потом, возможно, поцеловать. 

Вместо этого он шикнул на Стива, потому что тоже мог быть мудаком. Стив в ответ сжал его крепче, обхватывая сквозь спальник и три слоя одежды, и Баки судорожно выдохнул, излившись в свою руку. 

Давление на член уменьшилось, но не исчезло совсем, Стив мягко поглаживал его, пока Баки не привалился к нему, выдыхая. 

– Господи. 

– Всё хорошо? – мурлыкнул Стив, находя Баки внутри кокона из одеял, целуя его за ухом. 

– Да, засранец, – отозвался Баки. Ему было тепло, сыто и сонливо, пальцы на ногах онемели, а ладонь всё ещё была испачкана спермой. Спасибо, хоть трусы не залил: последнее, чего ему сейчас хотелось – спать в мокром белье. 

Стив шарил рукой в поисках чего-то в темноте, и когда Баки, поморщившись, вытащил из штанов испачканную ладонь, протянул ему _носовой платок_ , ёбаный джентльмен. 

Баки ни за что бы не признался, но его это странно тронуло. 

Он вытер руку и отшвырнул скомканный платок куда-то в сторону, а потом натянул перчатку и спрятал ладони подмышками. Рука Стива снова обхватила его поперёк талии. Его бёдра были напряжены. 

– Эй, тебе нужно… – начал Баки. Сон уже подбирался к нему. Было бы вежливо вернуть услугу, но сама мысль вытащить руку из спальника внушала отвращение. 

– Нет, – вероятно, Стив покраснел, – всё в порядке. 

Послышался щелчок, и Баки не удержался от низкого мягкого смешка.

– Ты сунул руку в трусы? 

– Ну вот кто бы говорил, – Стив старался казаться оскорблённым, но в его голосе сквозила улыбка. 

Баки снова рассмеялся, засыпая. 

– Это я тут _руками работал_. Ты просто тёрся. 

– Ну, у тебя отличная задница, – дипломатично ответил Стив и уткнулся носом за ухом Баки. – Давай нахрен спи, Бак. 

И это была самая тёплая ночь с момента призыва.


End file.
